The presence of automated-agents on system networks is becoming common practice for the purpose of automatically discovering and scanning webpages and downloading the data en masse. Automated-agents, commonly referred to as robots, intelligent agents, scrapers, indexers or bots, may be configured or programmed to parse a web document for many purposes, including for retrieving data associated with specific reference markers. This type of general-purpose processing enables automated-agents to retrieve information at a large scale. While crawling policies exist, such as avoiding overloading websites, many bots are malicious and cause increased costs and resources for the website and server(s) hosting the website. Bots can further crawl websites fetching large batches of data at high velocity, enabling scraping of a company's data, which may include company-specific information, such as an amount of product inventory, availability of products, current prices of items, reviews of products and additional information that a company is willing to provide to human users at a low velocity or on a one-time basis. Currently, techniques for stopping or delaying automated traffic from scraping or crawling websites and webpages are limited to signature detection and user blocking.